dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Carcharodontosaurus
|-|Carcharodontosaurus= Information Carcharodontosaurus (Car-care-o-dawn-toe-soar-uhs) (shark-toothed lizard) (also known as Carcharo/Char Char) is one of the largest carcharodontosaurids, some scientist proposed length estimates for the species of about 12 meters (39 ft) and weight estimate of 6 tons. Fossils of it have been Found on where today is Egypt, and due to the fact it lived at the same time and place as Spinosaurus, Many scientists believe those might have realized for food and territory, but it’s somewhat unlikely considering Carcharodontosaurus was mainly a hunter of large hadrosaurs and sauropods while Spinosaurus was mainly a fish eater. Contrary to its stats in-game, The Charcharodontosaurus’ name means “shark-toothed lizard”, and was named after the genus of sharks which includes the great white and Megalodon, the shark. Strategy One of the large carnivores in the game, Carcharodontosaurus Has stats any newer player would avoid, The name meaning “Shark-toothed lizard,” it is just as or more dangerous than the large sharks in Dinosaur Simulator. Although not as common and strong as it’s bulkier cousin Giganotosaurus, it’s stats makes it better at hunting large herbivores in packs. It’s relatively lower health when compared to the other large carnivores makes it vulnerable to Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus so avoid them if playing Carcharodontosaurus. Sound Trivia * With the addition of the fourth iteration of the model with on October 22nd, 2018, the Carcharodontosaurus received another remodel. * In Dinosaur Planet, the Saltasaurus herd that Alpha was in was tracked down by a pair of large, predatory theropods which takes the slowest member down. They are labeled as “carcharodontosaurs,” which is often misinterpreted as Carcharodontosaurus before they hunt. They were most likely Tyrannotitan by identifying the skull shape and the time frame 80 million years ago. Several roars of the Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus in the game are based on the sounds they produced defending the kill. |-|Version 3= Information This is the third iteration of the Carcharodontosaurus dinosaur. Appearance To be added. |-|Version 2= Information This is the first of the two remakes for this dinosaur. Since a recent update, this skin has become unplayable. Appearance The Carcharodontosaurus V2 possesses a blue-black body with yellow stripes on it's back, it also has got slim legs, and short arms. Trivia * It was commonly nicknamed as “Bumblebee” because its colors look like a bee. |-|Version 1= Information This is the first of the three main models for this dinosaur. Appearance This skin stands awkwardly upright, making it an especially good climber. In contrast to the dull, dark color of the body, the fenestra is a bright shade of orange and the claws are white. |-|Headlessaurus= “An angry spirit pulsing with hatred and rage.” Information The Headlessaurus, more commonly known as 'Headless', is a skin for the Carcharodontosaurus. It is much smaller than the standard Carcharodontosaurus. It was initially released during the 2016 Halloween Event, obtainable through opening a chest that randomly spawned on the higher parts of the Main Map. During the 2018 Halloween Event, it could be obtained from collecting the Halloween Beam, which spawned every 40 minutes. It was the rarest obtainable from it. Appearance *Its a black skeleton of a Carcharodontosaurus with a carved pumpkin instead of a head. The skeleton, excluding the arms and feet, is covered in a semi-transparent dark membrane. *The Classic Headlessaurus is very similar to the current one, but has a very long tail. The most notable difference are the particles coming out of its arms and body. They were removed in the remake, because it was very hard to see from them when playing on first person. *The Headlessaurus is the only skin to look different in every one of its growth stages. When Baby, its just a floating head without a body. When Juvenile, it receives a body, but without arms and legs. When Adult, it grows arms and legs and becomes a 'full' dinosaur. Trivia * It received a remake with on October 22nd, 2018 with Halloween Part 1.1. * The classic model was made by Pokemantrainer, animated by servez_2build, and had union help by FlamingSkull2245. * This was released as part of the 2016 Halloween Event. * The Headlessaurus' head is the dinosaur on the play button. |-|White Walker= Information The White Walker Carcharodontosaurus was obtainable from the 2016 Christmas Event in the Ice Valley map by collecting a white present with and blue ribbon. Appearance The White Walker Carcharodontosaurus, or ‘White Walker’, has a white ice body with sharp claws and teeth made of ice. It has two horns protruding from its forehead and icy blue spikes going along its back and tail. Trivia * Recived a remake with on December 25th, 2018. * The classic model was made by Presyuss and animated by BaebladeMaster. * This skin was part of the 2016 Christmas Event. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Saurischians Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Missing Stats Category:Halloween Event (2018)